Broken
by BellaaMalfoy
Summary: TRADUCTION! (Original: inadaze22) Il ressentait une sorte de pitié pour la femme devant lui. Et même si cela le dérangeait, ce qui dégoûtait Drago, c'était le fait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose a brisé Hermione Granger et son âme au point où il ne la reconnaissait plus.


**Prologue: La meilleure façon de mentir, c'est de se mentir à soi-même. **

Quand Hermione Granger était petite, quelqu'un lui a dit que la vie est le meilleur professeur parce que chaque leçon qu'elle donne reste dans ton esprit pour toujours.

Pour la petite fille de sept ans, aux cheveux ébouriffiés et aux grands yeux bruns, c'était assez dur à comprendre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle a oublié ces paroles.

Ce que cela voulait dire, elle ne l'a pas su pendant longtemps.

11 ans, précisément.

A 18 ans, la vie lui a apprit de nombreuses leçons inoubliables: que le bien vainc toujours le mal, que les livres ne peuvent pas tout nous apprendre, rien n'est ce qu'il semble être, que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort, qu'il y a toujours une période sombre avant que tout s'arrange et que chaque personne qui fait partie de ta vie y reste inconditionellement.

Mais ce ne sont pas les seules choses que Hermione ait apprit cette année-là.

La vie lui a aussi apprit que l'honnêteté était une chose inconstante et perfide... C'est pour cette raison là qu'elle avait éradiqué toute véracité de sa vie pendant 5 ans. L'honnêteté ne lui a jamais fait de bien; que ce soit il y a cinq ans à la fin de la guerre, ou encore pire maintenant. Rien de bon n'a jamais eu lieu après avoir dit la vérité.

"_Hermione, la vérité blesse; ne l'oublie jamais_," disait toujours sa mère.

Pendant sa jeunesse, Hermione n'y avait jamais cru; c'était trop vague pour être considéré comme une vérité infaillible.

Elle a accepté le fait que sa mère avait partiellement raison; la vérité _est_ une chose douleureuse, mais au fur et à mesure des années, il semblait que la vérité ait aussi sa façon qui permettait de rappeller à une personne son insignifiance.

Et elle s'était sentie extrêmement triviale et insignifiante ces derniers temps.

Elle était d'accord: la vérité blesse, mais les mensonges? Les mensonges tuent.

Les mensonges sont comme un voleur la nuit. Ils attendent l'opportunité parfaite, puis sautent sur celui qui ment, lui tranchant la gorge, en le punissant pour ses péchés et ses griefs. Il semblerait que peu importe où se cache un menteur, chez qui il se cache et peu importe la façon dont il essayait d'arranger les choses... Les mensonges attendaient, prêts à attaquer. Les mensonges avaient l'habitude de rendre le menteur paranoïde, toujours à regarder par dessus son épaule; même quand les menteurs se croient protégés, ils ne le sont pas.

Hermione Granger se considérait plus intelligente qu'un menteur moyen; elle avait évité la capture mieux qui quiconque.

C'était sa seule fiertée... si on peut ainsi l'appeller.

Malgré tout, Hermione avait été élevée de manière à ce qu'elle soit véridique et noble; maître de tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans le monde. Ses actions et décisions il y a cinq ans étaient de véritables "_allez vous faire foutre_" aux morales que lui avait apprit ses parents et étaient aussi la raison pour laquelle son coeur était brisé

Mes ses actes de mauvaise foi n'étaient pas le seul problème.

Elle en avait tellement marre de jouer; c'était ennuyeux de devoir se souvenir de quel mensonge elle avait dit à quelle personne. Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle _mentait_, pour de vrai, alors que petite elle était la pire menteuse que ses parents avaient jamais vu. Après des années d'experience, tout méfiance avait été éliminée, et malgré que mentir soit une obligation, Hermione ne pouvait oublier la vérité: les mensonges, tellement agréables aux oreilles des autres, étaient brutales pour son coeur.

Et... elle n'était pas sure d'en avoir encore un.

Bien sûr, il battait encore dans sa poitrine, et faisait circuler le sang dans son corps, mais il semblait si creux, vidé et rompu au-delà de la réparation.

Son coeur ne ressentait pas grand chose, si ce n'est le désepoir qui s'attache au découragement absolu. Mais elle était en quelque sortes reconnaissante pour les quelques moments d'émotion qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir de remords pour les choses qu'elle a fait aux personnes qu'elle disait aimer et chérir. Hermione n'avait aucun besoin de ressentir les conséquences, ni les répercussions, de ses actions, puisqu'elle savait déjà tout ce qu'elle avait perdu à cause des mensonges.

Tout.

Ses mensonges lui ont côuté sa vie comme elle la connaissait et elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver ne serait ce qu'un peu de ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle n'avait jamais été assez idéaliste, ni insensée, pour croire en l'impossible. Après tout, il n'y a aucune raison d'appeller celà 'impossible' s'il y a encore une possibilité.

Elle sentait ses pensées s'égarer et se rétorqua avec une pensée qui effrayerait les masses: non seulement Hermione Granger était une menteuse, mais elle manquait de motivation pour s'arrêter. Elle pensait que les menteurs se foutaient royalement de motivations et de conséquences. Ils appréciaient de pouvoir mentir, puis passer à autre chose rapidement. Mais celà ne pouvait que continuer un certain temps, surtout dans son cas.

Ce serait comme utiliser un petit mouchoir en papier pour nettoyer un déversement de pétrole.

Donc il y a cinq ans elle a fuit; elle a emporté sa vie entière et a fuit avant que tous ses mensonges se sachent- et elle était de retour. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de fuire plus longtemps, plus loin. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de continuer à maintenir les mensonges qu'elle vivait et respirait pendant des années.

Tout de même, elle se sentait presque en faute d'avoir fuit. Elle a prit le chemin le plus facile et a blessé les personnes qu'elle aimait, mais il n'y avait pas eu d'autres options plausibles. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait en fuyant.

Mais c'était de cette façon que les menteurs vivaient leurs vies.

Ils ne nettoyaient jamais les dégâts qu'ils avaient causé et ressentaient très peu de remords, puisque c'était pour eux nécessaire.

Hermione supposait qu'avoir une bonne conscience n'était pas un des atributs qu'un menteur trouvait important.

Grâce à tous ses mensonges, sa conscience était partie en fumée.

En fait, elle a tellement menti ces cinq dernières années, que ses mensonges semblaient devenir vraies.

Elle a menti pour protéger tout le monde de la verité qui ne ferait que les blessés, mais elle a aussi menti pour se protéger elle-même. L'ironie, c'est que ses mensonges l'ont blessée elle, plus qu'autrui. Eux vivaient paisiblement, en la détestant (pour de bonnes raisons d'ailleurs) tandis qu'elle souffraient toute seule. Ils pouvaient se supporter quand plus rien n'allait, et elle- elle n'avait personne.

Mais il y avait pire mensonges que ceux qu'elle avait dit aux autres; ceux qu'elle se disait à elle-même.

Quand Harry a refusé de lui parler, même de reconnaître son existence le mois dernier, au Ministère elle s'est dit que ça ne lui faisait rien. Quand elle a remarqué que presque personne ne semblait reconnaître son retour, elle s'est dit que celà ne l'attristait en aucun cas. Quand elle voyait des photos de Ginny, avec Harry et Ron, elle se disait que ça ne lui faisait pas mal d'être remplacée dans leurs vies. Ginny ne la rendait pas jalouse.

Et quand elle pensait à ses parents, elle se disait que le fait qu'ils soient morts sans savoir qu'ils avaient une fille ne lui brisait pas le coeur. Elle se foutait qu'elle allait passer sa vie seule. Et non, elle ne voulait pas fuire tous les jours depuis son retour, il y a presque huit mois.

Des mensonges. Rien d'autre que des mensonges.

Et il y en avait tellement d'autres, qu'elle se répétait, tous aussi blessants que les précédents.

Le fait qu'elle se faisait croire que tout allait bien, quand tout allait pour le pire- ça, c'était du talent. Ce qui demandait encore plus de talent, c'était se dire que sa vie allait s'améliorer après son retour en Angleterre. C'était un talent assez merveilleux qu'elle avait ramassé pendant sa descente en enfer depuis la fin de la guerre.

Hermione se mentait de la meilleure façon quand c'était important.

C'était aussi facile que changer de culotte.

En une journée quelconque elle pouvait se mentir plus de cent fois, tout en ignorant qu'elle était perdue et mourante à l'intérieur.


End file.
